Parametia
Parametia Parametia is the world's most forward calculating country and has been founded by the Fi-Man and Jack Parameter in Over 900. It has got 17 000 000 000 inhabitants. Parametia is well known for it's excellent handling with cats. "Parametia" is reffered to Jack Parameter (President). Early History Over 900, Jack Parameter and some other lifeless mathematicians discovered a unknon giant plot of land. First they thought it is the USA, but later they found out that nobody has ever been there. Jack Parameter bought this country and renamed it to "Parametia". What they still don't know to this day is that Parametia has been calculated by the Fi-Man before. Later History 1600 - 1900 Parametia started there most successfull campaign called "Save the Cats" and brought over 6 000 000 cat immigrants to it Over 1500 the world's most famous city for movies "Keppl Bay" has been founded. In 1750 "Benjamin City" was founded in the Nothing Desert, where all cat haters and other criminals where brought. Later Parametia got the world's most effecient transport system from Oida Trans. 2005 Parametia split a little piece of land apart from it and called it "Vazbukien", where Mark Zuckerberg moved later. Immigration Policy Between 1800 and 1920 Parametia got more and more immigrants. The reason was easy, since raw materials are unendable (because we can just calculate some new ones). But of course Jack Parameter did not want to have idiots in Parmetia, so he created this. To become a citizen of Parametia you have to: - Learn all Math formulas - Know the Language of Mathematics and English - be able to calculate your vehicle's weight for every bridge that you want to cross - At least have a cat (if it is a baby cat, you have to have an older cat aswell) - Not hate cats - Not hate Maths - have a lot of money - delete your Facebook account or the Fisher-Man will do it and send you to Vazbukien for live - love the company Economy 1700 Parametia created there own currency "The Parametian Oidas" to get rid of the US Dollars. This was not liked by a lot of people but whatever, they have to deal with it. 1 Oida = 10 $ 100 Junge = 1 Oida Because the Oidas are such a strong currency, every product that you will buy from Parametia will cost the crap out of you in a different country. To let the immigrants not forget the unnescessary formulas, they have to calculate there own bill for everything. If they do it wrong, they have to pay 10% more of the original price. If they try to cheat the Police will take away there cat which of course means that they will have to go to Benjamin City (Everyone that has not got a cat must go there) Police Of course, since Parametia is full of unnesscessary formulas, it has to have unessesary police aswell. - The normal Police (the one that every country has) - The Süchtig Police (on the Süchtig Highway, checks if you are at least driving 200 km/h) - The Cat Police (makes sure that no cat is happening something) - The Facebook Police (makes sure that no one in Parametia has got a Facebook Account, guided by the Fisher-Man) - The C.A.T. (Criminal Attentive Tries) (makes sure that you are not trying something criminal) - The Maths Police (checks if you are at least calculating 1 hour a day) - Special Agent Police (involves ninja cats)